


Size Difference

by scottielang



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Penis Size, Pining, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spit As Lube, size queen lio fotia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottielang/pseuds/scottielang
Summary: Lio isn’t jealous though, not at all. He’s more enamoured by it. He wants to touch it, hold it, lick it, taste it.
Relationships: Lio Fotia & Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	Size Difference

**Author's Note:**

> i have not spell checked this so

It’s fairly obvious just by looking at the pair that Lio and Galo are basically polar opposites in every way, shape and form. Lio’s light angel-like hair compared to Galo’s dark locks, Lio’s delicate features; soft lips, soft eyelashes to Galo’s strong and manly features. Even their bodies!Galo’s huge muscled body compared to Lio’s short and delicate frame is almost comical. To put it simply, Galo is the epitome of manliness. And Lio is obsessed.

Another opposite they share are their cock sizes.

A partner once described Lio’s manhood as ‘cute’, which is probably the best way of putting it. Lio has a cute cock. He’s probably a few centimetres below being average sized, with tight balls and a light dusting of pubic hair to match. Galo, on the other hand, is the complete opposite. His cock is big. Like big big. He’s had a few partners only be able to fit his cockhead in, and even more simply not be able to take it at all, which of course doesn’t bother Galo, he is an attentive and giving lover after all. Being his roommate, and Galo being more than comfortable with his body, Lio’s had the absolute pleasure of seeing his manhood a couple of times, and even soft, Galo’s cock is huge, accompanied by a thick unkempt jungle of pubic hair, and a heavy set of balls that Lio just knew would sound perfect slapping against him.

Lio isn’t jealous though, not at all. He’s more enamoured by it. He wants to touch it, hold it, lick it, taste it. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t spent nights awake, slender fingers in his tight hole imaging what Galo would feel like inside him. It would take a lot of effort, probably hurt in the best way possible, and the noises that would escape Galo’s lips? Heaven. 

Of course, being roommates and horny young men, they’ve had a couple of make out sessions. All of these sessions have began drunk, and ended when Galo started to get hard. Probably out of fear of hurting Lio, he thought. This night was probably going to end a little differently. 

The pair are close enough to not care too much about personal space, sleeping in each other’s beds, walking into bedrooms unannounced is all common practice for them. So Lio didn’t think anything of it when he sauntered into Galo’s bedroom. Except he wasn’t listening to music or sleeping like he usually was. No, Galo was jerking off. Lio’s knees went weak, and he swore he could of cum then and there, just from the sight of it. Galo’s rough, muscular hand wrapped round his hard cock, the tip of which was red, slick and dripping, a fat vein right down the centre. His chest shiny with sweat, a few stray hairs sticking to his forehead. The hand that wasn’t busy with his cock was rubbing one nipple, making it hard and pink. Galo looked at Lio, eyes glazed with arousal and euphoria. 

“Fuck, sorry, Lio. Shoulda locked the door, huh?” 

Lio could not take his eyes off the sight in front of him. Even in his horniest fantasies, Galo didn’t look this good. His mouth watered. Galo stood up, about to put his boxers on, as if that would make anything less awkward, but Lio interrupted.

“Don’t stop!” he blurted out, causing Galo to shoot him a confused look. “Don’t stop on account of me being here. I mean... I could help you.” His heart was beating so fast he’d be surprised if Galo couldn’t see it in his chest. He half expected Galo to laugh it off and get dressed, but instead, he sat back down on the bed, legs apart and patted his bare lap.

“What’re you waiting for then, Sweetheart?”

Lio climbed onto his lap as told, settling on one of his thighs, which was actually bigger than Lio’s entire body. Galo looked down at his feisty counterpart. 

“Tell me what you want to do, Lio.” 

Lio swallowed the lump in his throat, blushing deeper than he’d ever blushed before as his own cock twitched in his pants, almost as if it could sense being close to Galo’s.

“I- Uh-“ he stuttered as Galo stroked his hair, flustering even more. “I- Can I... Jerk you off?” 

Galo chuckled, “Of course you can! Y’know, I’ve seen you looking at my cock before, you’re not so slick.” 

Lio blushed harder.

“I don’t mind, though,” Galo continued, “I know it’s kinda on the bigger side. I don’t mind you looking. You wanna touch it, huh?”

Lio nodded furiously causing Galo to giggle, “Well, I’m the only naked one here, so we better change that, right?”

“Right!” Lio confirmed, fumbling to take off his shirt as Galo flicked open his belt with ease. Within seconds, Lio was naked and straddling Galo. Next to each other, Galo’s cock looked even bigger. 

Lio’s mouth watered as he spat into his hand, slathering it on Galo’s length. He wasn’t even close to wrapping his hand all the way around it. He smeared saliva all the way down to the base, where coarse pubic hair tickled his hand. As he jutted his hips up, his own cock rubbed up perfectly against Galo’s, causing Galo to moan so angelically, just how Lio always imagined. He kept grinding their cocks together, his own cock becoming slick from the precum dripping out of Galos cockhead. He remembered what Galo was doing when he barged in, pinching his nipple, and decided to give him a hand with that too. He leant in, first kissing the erect nipple, causing him to take a sharp inhale, resting one big hang on the small of Lio’s back, the other hand balled up in the bed sheets. He kissed it deeper, before opening his mouth and biting down gently. He sucked and bit, making sure to leave a bruise. 

“L-lio...” Galo stuttered, breathless. “I’m gonna cum...”

“Yeah? Cum for me then, big boy, cum for me.” 

He did as Lio instructed, cumming hot thick ropes with a pornographic moan all up his own chest, and kept cumming until cum was oozing out and down the length, getting into his pubes and onto his balls. The sight caused Lio to cum too, not as much, but just as hard, cum dribbling down his cock and dripping into a puddle of Galo’s cum on the bed. Lio looked up at Galo for validation. 

“Lio. I mean.. Fuck.” He laughed as Lio grinned. “I’ve never cum that much in my whole life”


End file.
